


Red was always my favorite color

by GirlZombieSlayer



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Her daddy pays the prison off, Lora (OC) is adorkable sometimes, Lora gets special treatment for being a Mafia "Princess", Nicky isn't in Max hence the "slight AU" part, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Red needs more femslash, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlZombieSlayer/pseuds/GirlZombieSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The daughter of an Italian Mob boss arrives at Litchfield after taking the blame for her best friend. She acts like she’s tough but inside she’s scared until she meets Red. She finds herself having feelings for the woman and would do anything for her. </p>
<p>(summary sucks…I tried lol This is my first time writing an Orange is the New Black Fanfic so I did my best.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Orange is the New Black DOES NOT belong to me and I make no money off this. This is a fanfic for fun :)
> 
> Lora, her father Anteros, mother Minerva, brother Nico, Nico’s girlfriend Niccole, and her best friend Dante belong to me.
> 
> Also any Russian or Italian will be translated through Google, so…yeah lol. Translations will be at the end of the story in notes unless I have them explain what they both said or when it‘s two people speaking Italian/Russian then the words will be written _like this_ since it’ll be to much to translate everything and what not lol. This story also takes place during season 3, around the time Red would be going back into the kitchen. Also slight AU, Nicky won’t be in Max cause I want her and Lora to have a sister like relationship.
> 
> Along with things Healy does for Red like getting her the corn will be something that Lora uses her connections for.
> 
> Also please forgive me for any word mistakes, I don't have someone to look it over and when I look it over it seems alright to me...until I post it and then read it XD then I go "Ahhhhh shit!"

Chapter 1

Even with their well known Lawyer, she still had two years on her sentence. Lora Romano stood in front of a window as she clutched the only thing she was allowed to have with her against her chest.

“I need that.” spoke a red headed CO lady.

“What?” she asked. Her voice practically thick with emotion that she couldn’t pin point herself.

“The bag. I need the bag.”

“…do I get it back?” she asked as her grip tightened on it.

The lady sighed and walked over making the taller girl actually shrink back a bit. She wouldn’t openly say it but she was terrified. So very terrified. “You’re allowed to have this. Caputo told us what’s going on but you need to get your clothes, pillow and what not. You cannot be holding onto this and it’s protocol that we look through it to make sure you don’t have weapons stashed.”

“Right…” she loosened her grip and the woman took it from Lora. The younger woman’s eyes catching the name Bell on her name tag.

It was her fault she was here. She had taken the blame for her best friend as they both were in a car with a bag of prescription drugs and weapons. They had the intent to sell. Sure Dante was originally the one who had the intent to sell and Lora just went for the ride but she wouldn’t let him go to jail. He was one of her father’s enforcers.

Italian Mafia Boss Anteros Romano needed his enforcers. He needed both Dante and her brother Nico. He didn’t need her, those were her exact words when he asked her why she did it. Why she took the blame, why she punched the cop in the face when he didn’t believe she was responsible. He almost smacked her, would’ve smacked her if she hadn’t been in a jail cell looking at him. She wasn’t important to the family business even if Anteros allowed her and her mother Minerva to be apart of it.

She was given privacy to change into the tan prison uniform, she knew she was suppose to wear orange but she wondered if that was because her father paid people off already. She knew how stuff was suppose to go and this wasn’t how it was suppose to go. She walked out of the room and passed stuff in a bag to the woman who handed it to someone else before passing the bag with her goodies inside of it.

“Sketch books.” was all the woman said.

“Sketch books.” repeated Lora hugging it to her chest. “Papa knows it can make me happy. A happy Lora equals less people ending up in the infirmary.”

CO Bell rose an eyebrow. “What does that mean?”

The girl spoke to herself in Italian before meeting eyes with the CO. “I have anger problems. I can keep it under control, I can make myself happy usually but papa is worried I will practically murder someone in here by my anger so I’ve been given what makes me happy.”

Co Bell chuckled before passing her a pillow and blanket before telling her to follow. They walked through the prison, Lora keeping her eyes on the woman in front of her as she followed. She saw some of the looks from the other women, she was probably fresh meat in their eyes. A pretty Italian girl.

“Where are we going?”

“To your bunk.”

Lora nodded as if CO Bell could see it, she watched as the CO stopped to speak to a man that had to be her boss. He attempted to ask her questions but she didn’t respond to them as her eyes darted around to gather her surroundings. “Where is she going?” asked the man.

“She’s being bunked with Reznikov.”

“Reznikov?” asked the man.

“Reznikov.” whispered Lora hearing the last name. It sounded familiar. Wasn’t that the last name of the Russian lady who had five dead bodies in her freezer? Russian mob related, she knew that much. “You’re putting a Russian mob lady in the same bunk area as the daughter of an Italian mob boss.” They both looked at her as she stared directly at them. “Is that wise?”

“She’ll understand you the most…maybe not with your accent but…”

“My accent is very understandable, fuck you very much.” spat Lora making them both look startled.

“Miss. Romano, she speaks Russian.”

“I am very aware that Reznikov speaks Russian. Who in the Russian mob doesn’t speak Russian? That’s like asking who in the Italian mob boss doesn’t speak Italian. _Fottuto idiota.”_

The man seemed annoyed by this point. “I understood the idiot part, Miss. Romano and if you don’t want a shot I would keep my mouth shut.”

Lora fluttered her eyelashes while looking at him with a look that read she could really fucking careless. The man ordered CO Bell to bring her to Reznikov before leaving, the woman just rose an eyebrow at Lora who motioned for her to lead the way. They made their way into Cell Block A and into an area that had two beds, two lockers, two chairs, and one woman.

“Reznikov.” spoke CO Bell making the woman turn. Her eyes latched onto Lora before looking at the CO. “You’re new roommate. She is in no relation to Norma.” The CO looked at Lora who was gritting her teeth together. “Good luck kid.”

The CO left and Lora stood there in the entrance of their bunk area. She was holding her stuff close to her chest as the woman lowered her glasses, they hung around her neck by some homemade strap that was attached to them.

“I take it your last name is Romano?”

“Si.” The woman rose an eyebrow. “I said yes.”

“And you have an Italian accent.” added the woman as she walked up to her. “What is your name?”

“Lora.”

“You will address me as Red.” Lora nodded as her eyes stayed rooted on the wall behind her. “Look at me.” The taller of the two forced her eyes away from the wall and locked eyes with Red. Blue on Blue. “How old are you?”

“I’m nineteen.” she whispered.

“What are you in for?”

“I took the blame for my best friend.” Red rose an eyebrow at the statement. “Papa needs him more than me. He needs his enforcers. He does not need me.”

“Enforcers.” repeated Red as she looked her up and down. “Biker?” The girl shook her head.

“Italian Mob boss.” answered the 19 year old. “I am not important to the family business even if Papa lets mama and I be involved.”

Red let out a small huff as she saw her trying to look away but she could tell the girl knew she should not. The Russian was intimidating her. “You’re scared.”

“I am not scared.” she quickly retorted with what looked like anger in her eyes.

“Your eyes are glossy, you are attempting to try and break eye contact with me and every time you stop talking you grit your teeth together. I see the subtle shift of your jaw and neck muscles. You’re terrified.”

Lora was, she was fucking terrified but she didn’t want people to know that. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh.” cooed the Russian. “You’re a tiny Italian _kotenok_.”

The taller of the two looked at her with a weird look. “I am not an Italian kitten!” she practically shouted. That seemed to surprise Red, the fact that Lora understood what she had spoke in Russian.

“ _Vy ponimayete menya?_ ” questioned Red.

“ _Da._ ” answered Lora.

“But you’re Italian.”

“ _Parlo anche fluente in italiano._ ” she spoke making Red raise an eyebrow. “I said I also speak fluent in Italian. Ex girlfriend was Russian, had a hard time communicating with the grandparents. She taught me. I’ve been fluent in it since I was fourteen…fifteen? I don’t know.”

Okay so that meant Red couldn’t talk about the girl behind her back, she would understand every word of it. “Alright little koshka. You don’t mess with me and I won’t mess with you but listen to me…” Lora actually looked away before a strong grip grabbed her chin making her quickly look down at the other woman. “Stay on your side and I’ll remain on my side. Do you understand _koshka?_ ”

Koshka. That meant she-cat. Why was she calling her she-cat? Sure it was better than kitten but still. “ _Da._ ” responded Lora with sarcasm lacing the Russian word.

The hand left her chin making Lora move her jaw a bit, she could feel slight discomfort from Red’s grip but she knew it would soon pass. She dropped her blanket and pillow on the bed before opening the bag against her chest and pulling out about five sketch books. She sat them down on the locker that was on her side before laying the packets of pencils. Several were normal pencils but others were colored.

She took her shoes off and sat down on the bed, pulling her knees to her chest as she watched Red move about before leaving the area. Great now she was alone. Better get to sketching then…

For the next four days, Lora kept to herself. Wake up, eat, sketch, shower, eat, sketch, sleep. She repeated the same thing over the past four days. She completely filled one sketch book with sketches of her family and friends, even some were of Red but the Russian woman didn’t know that nor would she find out unless Lora told her.

She ran her thumb over a pencil mark she made to smear it before sighing to herself at the state of it as Red was propped up on her bed reading a book. She grabbed her eraser and quickly got rid of the smudge she made. It didn’t smear how she wanted it. She put one pencil in her mouth as she took the sharpie she had bought from commissary. She outlined the words ‘Koshka’ before taking the pencil back and attempting to do the smear again. Smearing it downwards in an angle before repeating it between each letter before muttering in Italian when fucking up.

She heard a small huff and looked up to see Red eyeing her. “You’ve been sighing and speaking in Italian for the past hour.”

“I’m fucking up, okay?” she questioned as she erased the bit she messed up.

“What are you even drawing…”

“Sketching.” quickly corrected the Italian.

“Fine. What are you even sketching?”

Lora flicked her hair over her shoulder as she attempted to do it again, this time doing it right. “Working on concept art for my new surf board or skateboard…maybe both. She had already planned the colors of the words. The colors of the Italian and Russian flag, one letter would be Italian colors and the next Russian. Three letters for each. “When mama and or papa visits, I’m giving it to them so they can get them made up for me so when I eventually get out I have them.”

Red watched her as she moved a pencil down the page in quick but smooth strokes. “You’ve been sketching an awful lot.” The 19 year old scoffed. That was an understatement.

“Keeps me happy. In the words of my father, a happy Lora means less people go to the infirmary.”

“He sounds like a wise man.”

“He is.” smiled Lora looking at the older woman. That was the first time Red had seen the woman smile since her arrival at Litchfield.

“Should smile more often.” spoke Red as she looked down at her book.

Lora shrugged as she did drew the symbol on the Russian flag in one of the letters. “Can I ask you something?”

“ _Chto eto?_ ” questioned the older woman.

“The scar.” She saw Red’s eyes look up at the statement. “How did you get the scar?”

Red looked towards her with that serious expression of hers. “That was not an invitation to pry into my life.” Lora just blinked at her as she stared. Obviously she wouldn’t take that for an answer cause the Italian’s blue eyes sparkled with curiosity. “Fine…fine. It was from an inmate I got in a fight with…” Lora just stared at Red. “She had a lock inside of a sock and beat me with it. A slock.”

“I know what a slock is.” she said, she had to try not to sound frustrated. She looked at her sketch book before flipping through the pages to a sketch she had done of Red the day before. The woman had been reading a different book. “I’m sorry. If I was here…”

“You’d what? Jump in front of it?” chuckled Red.

“…most likely.”

That answer seemed to startle Red cause she heard the woman’s book practically slam shut. “What did you say?”

“I said…most likely. I would most likely have jumped in front of your slocking.” stated Lora as she darkened the scar on Red’s cheek in the sketch. “Slocking. Is that a word?”

“Slocking is a word and you hardly know me.”

Given she hardly knew her, Lora felt this weird sensation of wanting to be protective over Red. When she turned 17, she had known she found older women attractive and then upon hearing Red’s accent just made things worse. 

“It doesn’t matter if I hardly know you.” Lora closed her sketch book and put her stuff on top of her locker. “Okay…” She moved and sat on the side of her bed. “You are here for Mafia affiliated…things. Nobody told me, I watch the news, I know your last name.” She waved a hand telling Red not to ask anything. “I am the daughter of a Mafia Don. We two, so far as I know, are the only two Mafia related people in this bitch. I will…put my fucking life down on the line to protect you.”

Red lowered her glasses and rubbed at her face. “Koshka, I swear you’re an idiot.”

“Yeah.” was all Lora said as she smiled at her. A smile that Red wouldn’t openly admit that she enjoyed.

The next few days, Red noticed something. Lora began to practically follow her everywhere, well not everywhere, she didn’t follow her to the bathroom or whatever but when Red went to go work in the kitchen Lora would be following behind her. The young woman would spend most of her time in Red’s office while Red’s kitchen crew made disgusting food from some food bags that Caputo had given them. She had a tough time eating it herself but with Frieda’s help, Red gave her some fruits and vegetables from the garden that Red helped with.

It felt…weird. Lora knew Red had a prison family but she had never seen her do to them what she did for her when it came to their meals. “Hey ma…” started Nicky walking up to the door only to stop as she saw Lora sitting in Red’s seat. “Oh, hey kid. Where’s Red?”

“Cooking…or whatever it takes to do that bag stuff.” stated Lora passing Nicky a tomato.

“Holy shit. You’re the best kid.” she laughed taking it and eating it. “Ma’s been feeding you this stuff?”

“Apparently she knows the food will taint me and she’s seen my abs when I change my shirts. Of course she sees my abs, I flaunt my muscles.” She rolled her sleeves up to her shoulders and curled her arm up, flexing her arm. “I worked hard for these bitches. I don’t ask for the treatment though…it just happens. Well from Red that is. I kind of already expect the treatment though the prison cause of my father but ya know.”

Nicky chuckled and ran her hands through her bushy hair. “So how come the other day I saw you wearing Red’s sweatshirt?” That question caused Lora to almost choke on her food. “Ha!”

“W-What?!” she asked looking at her with wide eyes.

“When Red was in the kitchen and I guess you stayed behind to sketch, you were sitting on your bed wearing her sweatshirt.”

“Uh…I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I understand you’re…” she motioned to Lora’s breasts. “…rather busty but the sweatshirt was a bit big on you.”

The 19 year old looked away and cleared her throat before sipping on the bottle of Dr. Pepper she managed to get from commissary. “I might’ve put hers on by accident.” she stated not making eye contact.

“Or…” Nicky leaned over and grinned. “…a certain Italian I knows has a crush on a certain Russian I know.”

“N-No! I…she said Russians make Italians like guppies!”

“And that Russian makes you look like a lost puppy.”

“I am a lost puppy on my own!” she quickly spoke before her cheeks turned red as Nicky busted out laughing and kicked the girl’s chair to make Lora freak out. “O-Okay?! So what if I do?!”

“It’s cute!”

“Cute? Cute? I am not cute!” she stated making Nicky laugh harder. “I am a terrifying Italian Mafia Princess with the strength to throw Sophia over my shoulder! I…shut up or I’ll tell Red!”

“Tell Red what?” asked the older woman walking into the office.

Nicky was flashing a huge grin while Lora was blushing the same color as Red’s hair while her breathing sounded somewhat erratic. “So Lora here…”

Lora stood up and pointed her finger at Nicky while shouting “ _Sta 'zitto!_ ” which made Nicky laugh again.

“Uh…”

“Was just talking to Lora about her sketches.” Nicky stood up and punched Lora’s shoulder before leaving and flashing a smile at Red as she left.

Red rose a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at Lora who looked furious as she watched Nicky leave. The girl felt a small tap on her cheek making her look down to see Red staring at her.

“Sorry.” she whispered making Red chuckle.

“Does your mother cook?” the older woman saw Lora raise an eyebrow. “Does your mother own a cookbook?”

“I’m gonna smack the Russian out of you.” Red gave her a small smack against the same cheek. “Mama owns several cookbooks.”

“Get one for me and I’ll owe you.”

“Fine. Fine. I’ll ask her tonight, she wanted to come by tomorrow for visitation.”

Red patted her cheek before taking her seat back as she passed the younger girl her sketch book. Luckily Lora had closed it once Nicky came in cause she had been working on probably her 22nd sketch of Red since she arrived at Litchfield.

The next day her mother had come through with a cookbook. It was a spare, well one of her mother’s spares since she had like four of the same cookbook with her own recipes in it. She was looking through it as her mother spoke in Italian, neither of them wanted to revert to English so none of the COs could understand them.

“ _So what did you need the cookbook for?_ ” questioned her mother.

“ _Ah the lady I bunk with works in the kitchen. She asked for it._ ” answered Lora as she pulled out her mother’s recipe for cannolis. “ _Although I do not know how much she can do in the kitchen for cannolis, mama._ ”

“ _Well your papa has stated if you need anything…_ ” her mother put her fingertips against the open book. “ _…call. He’ll sort something out with Caputo._ ”

“ _Red will like that actually. She hates this bagged crap that Caputo brought in. She loves to cook…_ ” she let out a small sigh as she tucked the recipe back where it was.

“ _Have her put your papa and I on her visitor’s list. We’d like to meet her._ ” smiled Minerva when she saw her daughter chuckle before rubbing at her head. “ _What?_ ”

Lora shook her head before smiling. “ _Don’t know how well she and papa will get along. Red worked for the Russian mafia. Apparently she makes the Italians look like guppies…although I’m told she makes me look like a lost puppy._ ”

Minerva let out a small laugh before covering her mouth as Lora rose an eyebrow. “ _Your papa and I might have known you find older women attractive. Remember our maid?_ ”

“ _Mama._ ” stressed the 19 year old. “ _I do not…_ ” She looked down at the book and closed it. “ _Alright maybe I do have a crush on her but that’s besides the point. She’s around your age, I’m old enough to be her kid. She probably sees me as her daughter, she has a prison family here. Some of them are her daughters. I’m just a very attached daughter I guess._ ”

Her mother took her hand and smiled as she gave a small squeeze. “ _You won’t know how she truly feels about you until you try._ ”

Try? She was suppose to try and explain to Red she had feelings for her? Well that was stupid. No…her mother was never stupid, never wrong. Lora squeezed her mother’s hand back as she smiled. Her mother leaned across the table and gave her a kiss on the forehead before saying her goodbyes as Lora stood up.

Her mother left and Lora was lead back to the kitchen as she clutched the book to her chest. She was allowed into the back where Red was yelling orders to cut the food bags. She walked up to Red who turned around and bumped right into her, their eyes locking like the first time they met. Blue on blue.

“ _Koshka_ , what’s wrong? I thought you weren’t coming to the kitchen today.” questioned Red looking somewhat worried.

“Mama brought this.” she held out the book making Red look down, a smile forming on her red painted lips. “She has some of her own recipes in it. Don’t know what you can do for her cannolis or cheesecake but she said if you ever need supplies than I am to contact my papa. He’ll working something out with Caputo.”

The Russian took the book in her hands before patting Lora’s cheek. “ _Vy nakhodkoy ona koshka._ ” spoke Red making the girl’s cheeks warm instantly at the praise. Red rose an eyebrow as Lora leaned into the hand, her thumb brushing against her bottom lip as she girl closed her eyes. “ _Ty umeyesh' gotovit'?_ ”

Lora nodded against her hand. “Yeah, I can cook. Was taught to since I was five.”

Red removed her hand and held the book back out to Lora. “What should we cook?”

The girl looked down at it before taking the book in her hands and opening it. What would be easy? She flipped through the pages until she saw something her mother would make on nights there wasn’t a lot of time, one of her mother’s recipes.

“This.” she pointed as Red got closer. “It’s pasta with zucchini and toasted almonds. Easy to make and if you don’t have the ingredients than let me know, I’ll contact papa soon.” Red nodded as she looked at the book. “It’s one of mama’s recipes. It was originally just pasta but then one day she decided to throw in zucchini, mint, and marinated tomatoes along with the almonds for a little crunch. It’s good actually.”

The older of the two chuckled and took the book from Lora’s hands. “Then lets see if we have the ingredients shall we?”

The Italian let out a small giggle before nodding. “Yes Red.”

The next day or two Lora spent her time with Red, like usual, but this time was slightly different. Red had an idea to do dinners with ingredients from the garden given to them by Frieda and with the ingredients Lora’s father would have sent in. Sure Caputo seemed annoyed with it but never uttered a word, most likely due to her father Anteros sending money in with him to be used for the prison.

Red had made the pasta that Lora suggested and she’d never admit it to her mama but it was better than her mom’s…maybe that was cause of her affection for the older woman. She was unsure and she wasn’t gonna question it.

“ _Koshka._ ” said Red but Lora didn’t hear her as she sketched Red as she cooked. She moved her pencil down the paper as she bit her bottom lip. “ _Koshka!_ ”

Lora’s head shot up. “Huh?” she asked.

“Come try this.” she motioned as she sat around one of the metal tables with the Spanish girls. She only knew Daya, the others she never caught the names of.

“What is it?” she questioned looking at it.

“Ratatouille.”

The girl rose an eyebrow at the food. “That’s French.”

“And yet you eat delicious Russian cuisine.” practically purred Red making a blush appear on Lora’s cheeks.

‘ _Not the only stuff I wanna eat. Wait…what?_ ’ she thought to herself.

“Fine. Fine I’ll eat French food.” she stated closing her sketch book and placing her pencil behind her ear as she walked over. 

She attempted to take the fork but Red held it out of her grasp making the girl huff at her. She watched as Red picked some of the food up and held it out to her, her other hand held underneath the fork in case food fell.

‘ _She’s feeding me. She’s trying to fucking feed me!_ ’ thought Lora as her eyes moved between both the fork and Red’s face. 

She leaned forward and took the fork in her mouth, her lips closing around it before Red slipped it out. Lora moved her hair out of the way as she chewed it before nodding and giving Red a thumbs up. She was practically at a loss for words, nobody other than her mother fed her at this age but her mother usually fed her when she was sick or the girl didn’t have time to stop and eat which was usually during skate board or surf competitions.

She excused her self, stating she forgot something at her bunk. Lora was leaving the kitchen at the same time that Nicky came walking in holding a book against her right hip. “Hey Red!” The Russian looked up and over at Nicky. “Can I speak to you for a moment?”

“Of course.” She placed the oven mitts she had been holding on the table before following Nicky into Red’s office. “What’s wrong Nicky?”

“No, nothing’s wrong with me. Well nothings wrong with her either it’s just…” Nicky ran a hand through her hair before holding the book out to Red. “I think Lora’s got a crush on you.”

Red let out a laugh but stopped once realizing Nicky wasn’t laughing in return. She took the book from her and opened it up. She flipped through them until upon hitting the middle where a sketch of herself laid, turning the page she saw another, and another, and another. The next ten pages were just sketches of herself. Some where she was working in the kitchen, she was gardening, or she was sitting in her bed reading.

“Nicky honey, this doesn’t meant she has a crush on me.”

“Yeah well…she enjoys wearing your sweat jacket when she’s back at her bunk and you’re here cooking.”

“Still means nothing.” she stated flipping to another page. She stopped and her eyes widened a little. “ _Trakhni menya._ ” she breathed.

The other woman knew that term well enough that it meant ‘fuck me’ making her move to stand beside Red. Both of them seeing a sketch that Lora had done of Lora and Red holding hands, their fingers interlaced with Red’s hand brought up to Lora’s mouth as if she was kissing the back of her hand. The words ‘ _I love her_ ’ written above both of them.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how long it's taken me to update this fanfic. I was hitting a brick wall when trying to write but I picked up season 4 on DVD a couple days ago and it helped getting me into writing a chapter. :) I also wanted to try and update this before Season 5 came out onto Netflix on June 9th.
> 
> This chapter takes around the beginning of season 4, I couldn't stick with the season 3 thing so imagine days have passed and what not but I'm pretty sure I made it clear. Also slight AU, Nicky won’t be in Max cause I want her and Lora to have a sister like relationship.I couldn't keep doing the translate thing so I am doing everything said in a different language _like this_ except for when Red calls Lora _koshka_ cause that means she-cat. 
> 
> Also Fiona and Olivia are new, I also own them lol

Red didn’t know whether to believe it or not after seeing the sketch. Nicky had told her a few times that she loved Red. What if Lora just loved her like Nicky loved her? Sure the sketch was of Lora obviously kissing Red’s hand but it could’ve meant nothing.

Did it mean nothing though? Lora acted the same around Red…sorta. She remembered seeing Nicky give the sketch book back to Lora saying she found it and Lora almost kicked her ass, shouting something about not touching her sketch books before uttering a small thank you.

Although after Lorna’s wedding, Lora began acting different. Red could’ve sworn she saw Lora in the hallway when she was speaking to Healy but Lora told her she wasn’t when the older woman questioned her about it. Poussey testified to it saying she saw Lora at the track running laps. 

Then everything went to shit. Lora was sitting in a very crowded cafeteria by Red as they were waiting for something. 95% of the prison population had gotten out through a hole in the fence and had gone to the lake, Lora didn't. She stayed behind and sketched. She watched Red, with some of the kitchen staff, go towards the kitchen only to be stopped by one of the new guards, the biggest asshole of them all...Piscatella. She could hear Red arguing to let them in and when she went to talk to Caputo, he got to the newly appointed warden first.

Something had snapped though when he got in Red's face. Lora moved quickly and put herself between the too. "Back the fuck up." she spat.

He glared at her before the back of his hand smacked against her face with enough force that she fell down. She could hear Red and a few others shouting at him as she hit the ground but one voice was louder. "HEY! Mother fucker!" spat a girl on the other side of the wall, it resembled a chain link fence in a way. "That's Anteros Romano's daughter!"

"Fiona?" she whispered looking up to see a muscular and indimidating Italian woman. She stood at 6'0" with dusty purple hair and green eyes full of rage.

"He'll have you killed once word gets out that you struck his daughter!" shouted another female voice. The younger woman stared, Fiona and her sister Olivia. Twins but very different, Fiona was the strongest where Olivia was the quickest.

He just kicked Lora in the side quickly, the girl curled up as she grabbed at her side. She knew if she had tried to tell Caputo that Piscatella would spin it as he acted in self defense. The twins knelt down as they looked at Lora. Red knelt beside her and rubbed at her side as Nicky and a couple of others move to help Lora stand.

Lora looked at the twins and the three nodded together. They weren't arrested, no. Her father most likely bribed someone to get them in. They were lead back to their dorms some time after, Lora was leaning against the wall as she tongued at the cut on her lower lip.

"Assert yourself." spoke Red as the new guards were assigning people to their bunks.

"Please. I won't have too."

"Bruno, Fiona. Top right." spoke a guard motioning towards Lora and Red. "Bruno, Olivia. Top left." she motioned towards the two again.

The twins walked in and Lora followed. "You okay?" asked Fiona as Olivia hoisted herself up onto the top bunk and watched.

"Fine." was all Lora said.

Red looked between the three. "You know each other." it was a statement, not a question.

Olivia nodded and spoke before Fiona could. "We work for Don Romano. We were also raised by him, our mother died during childbirth and our father was killed when we were five. He's our Godfather and we're the best bodyguards he could give to his daughter." Unlike Fiona, Olivia had dusty pink hair with green eyes. They loved dying their natural blonde hair, made them unquie.

"So why are you here?" questioned the Russian.

"Lora." they both said together with smiles on their faces. Lora didn't see it but the twins did as a look of jealousy passed on Red's face.

"Right." was all Red could manage.

The next days went smoothly and by the time Red came back to the dorm one night, she saw Lora asleep in her bed with one of her mangas held in her hand. She sighed and took the book from her before seeing a picture on the bed. She picked it up and saw Lora kissing the cheek of a smiling girl around the same age as Lora. She turned it around and saw 'Abigail and Lora' written in black ink. She tucked the picture into the manga and sat it aside, her eyes landing on a folded up and worn piece of paper.

She grabbed it and gently unfolded it. It wasn't Lora's handwriting, that she had seen. She moved and sat down on her bed as she looked at the paper.

' _Dear Lora,_

_Today is my last day on Earth, my last day in your arms and the last day of receiving your kisses. Last night I was taken from my mother by a rival mafia lead by Don Ricci. You know him, he put you in the hospital four months ago when he and his men ambushed you. They plan on killing me. Ricci is allowing me to write a letter but he expects it'll be for my parents but no, I love them but I love you more. We were engaged to be wed, we would've been married in four months._

_I don't think Ricci knows that. It's backlash against my father, not you. I love you Lora, I'll always love you. Find someone that makes you as happy as you were with me. I love you, now and forever._

_Love, Abigail Conti_ '

Before Red could even process any of what she just read, the letter was plucked from her fingers. She looked and saw Fiona folding it back up the way she was. "That wasn't for you to read." whispered the taller woman.

"I didn't know what it was."

"So you just figured you'd just pick it up and read it?" she hissed placing the paper back in it's previous spot. "She would be extremely pissed off if she found out."

The Russian stared at the sleeping Italian who inhaled deeply before exhaling heavily in her sleep. "How long ago?"

"Four months ago." sighed Fiona as she ran a hand through her hair. "Lora was valedictorian at her high school and at our high school that meant she handed out diplomas with the principal. So when it was Abby's turn, Lora pretended to drop her diploma so she could get down on one knee and she asked her right there in front of the entire audience."

Olivia walked into their area and looked confused. "What did I miss?"

"Russia read Abby's letter."

Olivia's usual friendly face turned sour. "You didn't?" Red just stared at her. "That was something Lora should've openly told you, not for you to find out on your own!" she hissed.

"Now that isn't something I expected." spoke the older woman looking at Fiona as she pointed at Olivia.

The woman shrugged with a smile. "Sis has a temper but it doesn't show as much as mine. We're protective over Lora, always have. She has a brother and a sister in law but we're like the older sisters she never had."

"Right. I won't read anything else. Alright?" she asked.

The twins nodded and climbed into their beds as Red moved back to Lora and covered her up more with her blanket.

Lora stayed asleep until Red was shaking her away at 3:15am. "Where's my mirror?"

"Wha...?" she asked, her eyes closing just before Red shook her again. "Stop."

Red was glaring at her. "My magnifying mirror!" she hissed.

"I don't know. I'll ask papa to send you a new one." she muttered as her eyes shut again when she grunted loud as a hand smacked against her stomach. "Fiona, Red's hitting me."

Fiona rolled over and hung half off her bed, growling at Red at the most non intimidating way as she was half asleep. Red just pushed her back onto her bed, the girl groaning as she went back to sleep.

Red groaned and went back to her bag. "My lip pencil is missing." she let out a small noise making Lora blink.

"I got..." she groaned and reached up, her hand brushing the note that Red had read the previous night and she pushed it aside to grab her make up bag. She put it on her stomach and dug around in it. "Here." She passed one that looked identical to Red's but fairly new. "Have it. I'll ask mama to send me another."

Red took it and smiled. "You're a life saver, _koshka_." she leaned down and pecked their lips together in a form of gratitude and that was when Lora was fully awake and blushing as red as Red's hair color.

She saw Red leave the area as a guard came to collect her to get breakfast ready. "Yeah. You're welcome." she smiled before laying back in bed.

Come 10am in the morning, she was awoken by Olivia who stated they needed to shower and get to breakfast. The twins were always morning people, Lora wasn't. Fiona had already gone off ahead and would meet them in the cafeteria. Lora was washing her hair when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, as if someone had her uterus in a vice grip. She grabbed at her stomach, her fingers digging into her stomach. Her period had ended a few hours before everyone went to the lake. It had been irregular since she started her sentence at Litchfield, probably due to stress.

She gasped as she felt a wave of nausea hit her like a brick to the face. She put a hand on the wall to steady herself. "Hey you almost done?" asked Olivia.

"Mm." was all she could manage, swallowing back the taste of bile.

"Lor?"

"Mm...."

The shower curtain was moved a bit and Olivia saw how pale Lora looked. "Fuck. Alright. Hang on." she said moving quick only to hear the sound of the girl throwing up.

"The hell's going on?" asked Nicky walking up to the curtain and peaking in. "Lora?"

"Get Red." was all Lora could managed before throwing up again, her right leg curling up as she did so. Olivia pushed Nicky out the way, completely undressed and got behind Lora, pulling her hair back and holding her around the stomach so their bodies were pressed together.

"And Fiona." added Olivia as she looked at the bushy haired blonde.

"Right." said Nicky before making her way out of the bathroom to do as they asked.

One of the COs came in, probably from seeing Nicky leave so fast and had attempted to get Olivia off of Lora which was quickly resolved when Olivia threatened them with Caputo and Lora's father. Fiona was the first to arrive, having literally run and pushed people of the way. She opened the curtain, thankfully the bathroom was abandoned practically by the time Fiona had found out, and saw her twin sister sitting naked in a corner of the shower with Lora laying against her. This wasn't abnormal for them, the pain caused her to throw up.

"Period?" Lora shook her head. "After period pain?" The girl nodded weakly. "Got it. I'll get her pills!" The dusty purple haired woman turned and ran, almost bowling over Red and Nicky in the process.

Nicky moved the curtain and Lora groaned, pressing her face into Olivia's shoulder. "Block the light." said Olivia. Nicky moved and stood in the way making the younger girl groaned and look towards the two adults. "She gets a massive headache after throwing up."

"Most skin I've seen of her." smirked the bushy haired blonde. "Nice."

Red glared at her before stepping into the curtain and backing Nicky out. "What happened?"

"Period." was all Lora could groan out.

"A period causes you to look this miserable? And there's no blood." stated the Russia.

"After period pain. It lasts a couple days." sighed Olivia stroking Lora's damp hair. "Endometriosis. It's normal."

Red saw Lora looked at her, she looked completely pitiful. "Let me see her." Olivia's arms tightened around Lora in a protective manner. "What?"

The dusty pink haired woman looked at Lora then at Red. "She's naked. She's not gonna want you to see her...well..."

Right. That was a think wasn't it? Red moved out and grabbed Lora's clothes before passing them to Olivia. She left the shower and waited for Lora to come out clothed. "Come on. Lets get you to your bunk." smiled the Russian taking Lora's face in her hands.

She lead Lora back to her bunk with Nicky and Olivia, meeting Fiona along the way, and rubbed at the girl's back once she laid down. Fiona and Olivia gave her the information about Endomitriosis and that Lora had it since she hit puberty and would have it until she hit her menopause. She eventually left Lora in her bunk with Fiona and Olivia.

Then all hell broke lose, an alarm began blaring and she knew everyone hit the deck when that happened. She was eased onto the ground by Fiona when a man began ordering all inmates to return to their bunks. She sat up and flinched a bit but saw Red enter in after a while.

"Red?" she asked seeing Piper and Alex's faces. She didn't know them know them, never bothered but she knew they were friends or whatever with Red. "Red what are you keeping from me?"

"Nothing _koshka_." she lied making Lora knit her brows together.

Was lying her attempt at keeping Lora out of whatever was going on? She didn't find out until she over her Red, Alex, Piper, and Frieda talking about a John Doe in a guard's uniform, chopped up and having been dug up from the garden. Well fuck. She sat in her bunk flipping through her newest sketch book, bought from commissary.

"All right. Eyes up front." said a guard's voice but she didn't much care. "We want to see some people. I call your name, step forward. Cooper, Johnson, Kukudio, Lora Romano, Reznikov."

Lora looked up at the mention of her name and saw the twins look at her worried. She sat her sketch book down and stepped out, staring at Red who was looking at her with a look that Lora couldn't describe. Fear? Worriment?

"What's this about?" asked the older woman.

"Piscaetlla wants to speak with you. All of you."

"Why Lora?" asked Red in a protective manner.

"I don't ask why. Get a move on." he spat making Lora zip up her hoodie, well Red's hoodie since it was a bit too baggy on her, and followed the guard.

She was lead with the others into the visitation room by the looks of it. She sat down and drummed her fingers on the tabletop as she sat there. She watched as one by one some girls went in as Red moved to sit beside her.

"Why would he want to talk to you?" she whispered. "You're just a little Princess right? Here because you took a fall for your friend. That's what you told me."

Lora said nothing as she stared at the table top, her cramps slowly coming back. She felt a hand take her own and she looked to see Red looking at her. "Right." was all she could manage.

Piscatella walked out and lightly pushed the girl he had last spoken too. "Romano!"

She slowly stood up but her legs were root to her spot when a guard grabbed her making her eyes widen and look almost wild. " _Don't touch me, you fucking whore!_ " she spat in Italian before she was pushed hard enough that she almost fell down. She straightened herself. Piscatella moved and motioned for her to go in, she nodded and went into the room.

Lora moved and sat down in the seat while swallow thickly. Piscatella moved and sat across from her with her file. "Do you know why you're here?"

"No sir." she spoke.

"No idea?" he asked making her shake her head. Oh she knew and she knew Red was somehow connected but she was keeping her mouth shut on that.

He sighed and opened her file. "Daughter to Mafia Don Anteros Romano." he read. "Arrested for possession of drugs and weapons. Oh and physically assaulting a police officer."

The younger girl scratched at the phoenix tattoo on the right side of her neck. "He didn't believe me when I said it was mine. I got angry. I have my mother's temper."

He rose his eyebrows before humming to himself. "They weren't yours. Obviously. I heard some of the girls say you took the fall for an enforcer. Be that, I've also heard you are your father's interrogator."

"So?"

"What is the farthest you've gone when interrogating? Ever killed someone? Chopped them up?"

The 19 year old blinked slowly towards him. "No."

"Oh a guard didn't anger you so you chopped him up and buried him in the very garden your little crush runs?" her eyes snapped up at him at the last part.

"What do you mean crush?"

"From one gay to another." Piscatella spoke leaning forward. "Your looks aren't that sutble. You're practically all over Reznikov and I saw the look in your eyes the first time I got in her face back in the kitchen."

Lora scoffed before smiling. "You mean right before you back handed me. Your lucky, had Fiona or Olivia told papa...you'd be dead. I convinced them not too, thought maybe you weren't an actual asshole but as the days passed, I see I was wrong."

He looked back down at her file. "Engaged."

"Shut up." she spat quickly.

"Abigail Conti. Killed by Don Ricci."

"SHUT UP!" she screamed slamming her hands on the table and standing up. "You don't mention her! Don't fucking say her name in front of me!"

"Do you want to go to SHU?"

"There's no room in SHU!" Lora spat out. "You _puttana_! Plus even if I went in there, my papa would have bribed the right person to get me out."

He just flashed a smirk towards her and she sat down as he grabbed a second seat and sat it down beside her. "I'll be right back." he said making her look confused.

She pulled the hoodie up over her mouth and nose, bouncing her right leg as she stared at her file. She reached over and grabbed the picture of Abigail from the crime scene. She had never seen her except after she was cleaned up and put in an open casket. She felt her eyes water and a choked sob left her mouth as she stared.

Abigail's hair was matted with blood, her eyes were wide open and staring at the sky, her lips split in certain spots, and a cut was along her chest. Lora's hands were shaking as she stared at Abigail's corpse. It was harder than looking at her in the casket, an open casket funeral and then she was cremated. She had a jar of her ashes back in her room at her parents' place. The door opened but she didn't say anything.

"Take a seat Reznikov." Lora's head snapped open, the hoodie fall back into place. 

Red sat beside her and Lora silently listened to Piscatella and Red speak. "Why is Lora quiet?"

"Maybe because I left the crime scene photos of her dead fiancée in front of her." was all Piscatella said making Red look. She saw Lora rubbing her thumb against the picture. "Tell her Romano. Tell her you're not as innocent as you seem?" The 19 year old scoffed and remained quiet. "What's the worse you've done interrogating someone? Pull their fingernails off?"

"Broke their kneecaps with a sledgehammer." she growled out. "A pipe wrench didn't quite do the trick the first time. Needed something heavier." A smirk formed on her face as she stared at Piscatella, her cheeks tear stained. "And it was Abigail's killer."

The bearded man crossed his arms and rose an eyebrow. "Ricci is alive."

The girl looked scary when she smirked the way she did. "True but the men he ordered to kill Abigail, are in intensive care but I, nor Red, did not kill the person you are referring too."

"We'll see." he said standing up. He opened the door and looked at the guard. "Toss Reznikov and Lora Romano's bunks."

The door slammed shut behind him and the smirk on Lora's face fell, Red plucked the picture from her and put it back in the file, closing it afterwords. "I looked scary didn't I?" she whispered making the Russian sigh softly. "I'm told I look scary when I talk Mafia."

"You looked fine." lied the red head.

The Italian laughed and rubbed at her tattoo. "Don't lie."

"And don't get tears and snot all over my hoodie." That caused Lora to laugh harder and lean into Red. She felt a hand touch her cheek and looked, Red was staring at her with a smile that would make Lora weak in the knees if she was standing. "You're a good girl, _koshka_."

Lora just leaned into the hand and sighed softly before holding Red's hand to her cheek. "You could fucking demolish me." she whispered making the Russian start laughing. "I heard you say that to Piper a couple days ago and I'd..." she went quiet. How exactly was she suppose to openly say that she'd have no problem letting Red demolish her? "I wouldn't want to get on your bad side."

Soon enough Piscatella came back, thankfully with nothing of Lora's. She would've freaked the fuck if her things were touched but she had a feeling that Fiona and Olivia had taken care of them so nobody got a hold of them.

"Mr. Piscatella, this is really getting embarrassing." spoke Red looking tired and hell Lora was tired too. "I am a respected woman in this camp."

Piscatella moved around the table. "Oh, I realize that." He pulled his chair out and sat down. "But the respect you earned, didn't come from making latkes, did it, Red?" he asked.

"What on Earth are you on about now?"

"You know, I've been in corrections a long time." he spoke as Lora watched the two. "I've had inmates spit in my face, swear at me in Italian..." he looked at Lora who glared at him. "...throw piss and shit at me. I've had people punch me, kick me. I was even stabbed once. But I don't hold it against 'em. In fact, I respect those type of criminals because they are honest. They hate me, I hate them. Our relationship is simple. It's _your_ type of criminal that I find the most offensive."

Now both women looked confused. "Are we talking about old women or all woman."

"Not old." quickly spoke Lora making Red smack her thigh, silently telling her to keep quiet.

"No, we're talking about the type of criminal who tries to be your friend...who charms you and seduces you and makes you like them so much...you forget they're in here for a reason." he help up a file making Lora look at the sizable file. Red's was so much thicker compared to her own. "Now, when the police raided your place, the five people they found in your freezer...did you cut them up, too?"

"Oh, that was a long time ago." Lora tilted her head as Red spoke, oddly enough the fact that Red possibly killed someone made her a lot more hot and bothered than it should've.

Piscatella looked Red right in the eyes. "People don't change. I should know. My mom sent me to a gay-conversion camp." Red attempted to laugh but quickly stifled it. "Amazing that you ended up in minimum. The Russian mob must have sprung for one hell of a lawyer."

"You don't now a thing about me." the Russian spoke.

"I know enough to send you to max. To send your pet Italian to max." Lora glared at him while gripping onto her pants so tight that her knuckles were turning white. "I now you won't be running the kitchen down the hill. I guarantee you that. But if you tell me who else was involved, maybe I can make things a little more comfortable for you."

Red just gave a small smile. "You were better at the bad cop. The good cop needs work."

"You fucking disgust me." he spat making Red look startled. "A man...is dead. Do you really have that little regard for human life?"

"I already told you. I don't know a thing about it. You want to torture me, torture me..."

"Wait..." Red smacked her hand over Lora's mouth.

"Have your private militia waterboard me and electrocute my fucking face. Who knows. Maybe I'll eventually be so out of my head that I actually confess to this nonsense. But it won't mean anything. And it certainly won't prove you're any kind of detective. We already know you're not. Otherwise, you wouldn't be working here." Red leaned forward and put her hands against her cheeks, leaning on her elbows. "What was it? Were you not smart enough? Or did they just not want a fiary on the force."

Lora hated to admit it, Piscatella was an asshole, but was that a jab at gay people? Maybe just a jab towards Piscatella but it irked Lora. 

The bearded CO chuckled softly when there was a knock on the door. "Yes?"

Another CO walked in holding a small set of keys. "Sir, we found this in her office. Behind the filing cabinet."

Red's face fell a bit at the sight of them. "Would you look at that? Looks like I won't be that needing a confession after all." Red looked at him and the look on her face killed the 19 year old.

Lora took Red's hand and pressed the back of it took to her mouth lie she did in her sketch. "I can take the blame." she whispered after the guard left.

"No."

"I won't be in any trouble. I'll be okay."

"No." stressed the Russian.

"Red I can't let you..."

A hand grabbed her chin, fingers pressing into her cheeks. "No."

Eventually a guard came and told them to follow. Lora didn't release Red's hand though, she felt Red put their hands in one of her pockets as they walked back to the dorm. Fiona and Olivia looked, they scrambled off their beds and ran to Lora. Both of them hugging her and knocking Lora away from Red, her hand slipping from Red's. A small whine came from her mouth as Red flashed a small yet sad like smile before going to their bunks.

When they went back to their area, Red was relaxing on her bed with her eyes closed. "Hey Red." Lora said moving and sitting on the edge of her bed. Blue eyes looked at Lora's with question. "Can I tell you something?"

"Spit it out _koshka_ , we've had a long night." sighed the Russian.

Fiona and Olivia looked towards their best friend for so many years, wondering what she was gonna say.

Lora looked at her hands and said nothing for roughly three minutes before sighing heavily. "This is hard for me to say."

"Just say it."

"I love you." said Lora looking at Red.

The older woman's eyes widened at the statement and locked eyes with the younger woman's. "What did you just say?"

To be continued in Chapter 3...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if this is short or rushed. I tried my best for this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed. :) I did my best to catch any spelling mistakes but if I missed over any, again I apologize.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I'll try and get the next chapter up before the release of Season 5

**Author's Note:**

> Translations for both the Italian and Russian stuff:  
> Fottuto idiota - Fucking Idiot  
> Va ponimayete manya - You understand me?  
> Da/Si - Yes (can’t remember if I used Si or not lol)  
> Koshka - She cat  
> Chto eto - What is it?  
> Sta ‘zitto! - Shut up!  
> Vy nakhodkoy ona koshka - you are a godsend she cat  
> Ty umeyesh’ gotovit’? - Can you cook?


End file.
